A video transfer system for sterically-displaying a video picture has been disclosed (see PLT 1).
FIG. 1 is a diagram that illustrates a configuration of the conventional video transfer system.
A time value generator 100 sequentially outputs an updated time value S which is measured by an internal timer (not shown). Namely, an updated time value S increases step-by-step, and returns to “0” when reaching a maximum value. Then, it again increases step-by-step and is output.
An encoder 10L sequentially encodes each frame L which constructs a left video picture. The encoder 10L assigns to an encoded frame L′ a reproducing time value PTS which is equal to a time value S at the time of encoding, and then outputs it.
An encoder 10R sequentially encodes each frame R which constructs a right video picture. The encoder 10R assigns to an encoded frame R′ a reproducing time value PTS which is equal to a time value S at the time of encoding, and then outputs it.
A left video picture and a right video picture are synchronized with each other. Frames L and R to be reproduced in the same timing are input into the encoders 10L and 10R in the same timing. Thereby, the same reproducing time value PTS is assigned to frames L′ and R′, to be reproduced in the same timing, generated by encoding these frames L and R.
A multiplexing device 20 multiplexes an encoded left video picture and an encoded right video picture. Frames L′ and R′ to be reproduced in the same timing are multiplexed, and included in a multiplexed frame ST and then output. The multiplexed stream ST also includes packets each indicative of a reference time value PCR for time output in an encoding side and a decoding side at a predetermined interval. Namely, the reference time value PCR is used to set time values SL and SR to a time value S in the encoding side. The multiplexed stream ST is transmitted via a communication channel (not shown) and sent to decoding units 302L and 302R. Each of the decoding units 302L and 302R extracts from a multiplexed stream ST, a frame and the like necessary for processing which it carries out.
A time value generator 301L of a decoder 30L sequentially outputs an updated time value SL which is measured by an internal timer (not shown). Namely, an updated time value SL increases step-by-step, and returns to “0” when reaching a maximum value. Then, it again increases step-by-step and is output.
When a reference time value PCR is extracted, the time value generator 301L changes a generated time value SL such that it becomes equal to the reference time value PCR. It is noted that it takes time for the time value SL to become equal to the reference time value PCR because the time value SL does not immediately become equal to the reference time value PCR.
The decoding unit 302L of the decoder 30L sequentially decodes each frame L′ which constructs a left video picture. When a time value SL coincides with a reproducing time value PTS in the frame L′, the decoding unit 302L outputs a decoded frame L.
A synchronization signal generator 40 periodically outputs a synchronization signal G.
When a synchronization signal G is output, an output unit 303L of the decoder 30L outputs a frame L to a display 50. The display 50 displays it.
A time value generator 301R of a decoder 30R periodically outputs a time value SR which is generated by an internal timer (not shown). Each time value SR increases step-by-step, and returns to “0” when reaching a maximum value. Then, it again increases step-by-step and is output.
When a reference time value PCR is extracted, the time value generator 301R changes a generated time value SR such that it becomes equal to the reference time value PCR. It is noted that it takes time for the time value SR to become equal to the reference time value PCR because the time value SR does not immediately become equal to the reference time value PCR.
The decoding unit 302R of the decoder 30R sequentially decodes each frame R′ which constructs a right video picture. When a time value SR coincides with a reproducing time value PTS in the frame R′, the decoding unit 302R outputs a decoded frame R.
When a synchronization signal G is output, an output unit 303R of the decoder 30R outputs a frame R to the display 50. The display 50 displays it.
For example, he/she can obtain a stereoscopic video picture when watching a display video picture of frame L and a display video picture of frame R through special glasses.